


Sooty McGyver

by MaidenM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, damaged prostesic, mild highboom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: He'd been careless, that's for sure. If he'd been paying more attention to his surroundings he probably would have spotted the sniper in time. But he didn't and now he had a hole in his forearm to remind him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the joys of having one of your OTP's be a rarepair so if you want content for it you have to do it yourself. I just really like the idea of Junkrat being a McGyver-esque engineer.

 

 

Jesse groaned at himself, clasping his damaged arm close to his chest as he searched for better cover. He knew he'd been lucky, a fraction of a second later and it'd been a lot worse than things where.

 

He'd been careless, that's for sure. If he'd been paying more attention to his surroundings he probably would have spotted the sniper in time. But he didn't and now he had a hole in his forearm to remind him.

 

Well, the reminder wouldn't stick for long, he'd just have to survive until they got back to base and ask Torbjörn or someone else to fix him up. The bright side of prosthesis; they were fixed easily when you had several brilliant engineers by your side.

 

However, the fight was still going and now he had to rely on only his right hand since the fingers on his left didn't respond. He'd manage, but he was not as good as he could be. Which is why Jesse decided to pull back, hunkering by some sort of deli, covering his teammates and trying to keep them updated on enemy movement.

 

"Keep yer heads down, that sniper is still out there!" he called out over the comms, hoping someone would find the bastard before they got to anyone else.

 

"Oi! Why can't you take care of that? Yer the sharpshooter here!" came a high-pitched reply, followed by ringing and explosions.

 

"Arm's shot, can't use it. Can aim and fire fine but reloading is harder, staying back to provide backup best I can," Jesse explained, giving his unmoving hand a look. He wasn't sure he wanted to be at the front when he'd need so much more time to reload. A few moments later the young Junker's voice came back.

 

"Flesh arm or metal arm?" he asked. "Guessing metal, since yer not howling or anything, yeah? Where are you?" Junkrat continued before Jesse even had a chance to reply. Jesse looked around, trying to get a sense of where everyone was. He heard the telltale sounds of the Junker's launcher not far from his position.

 

"Yer on the east side of the deli, Jamieson? I'm on the west."

 

"Got it, be right there!"

 

"Watch yerself, I still haven't gotten a read on the sniper's--"

 

A quick beeping and a large boom came from the other side of the deli and for a brief moment a thin figure soared across the roof. Jesse barely had time to react before Junkrat landed, surprisingly gracefully, right by his side.

 

"Roight. Lemme have a look," the Junker said casually before taking Jesse's hand in his, looking over the damage. "Can ya move yer fingers at all?"

 

"Err... thumb and index finger still responds, but only slightly. The others are useless right now," Jesse replied, slightly thrown by the Junker's entrance.

 

"Roight." Junkrat nodded, taking a few tools from his bag. They looked very... home-made. "Roight..." he repeated.

 

A shot collided with the wall above them, making them both jump. Jesse grabbed Junkrat and pulled him closer into their cover.

 

"Roadie! Do yer job!" Junkrat yelled over the sound of combat before taking Jesse's arm in a firm grip and jamming... _something_ into the hole the bullet had left. "S' not that bad, clean shot. We jus' gotta..." he started, wriggling the thing around a bit. Jesse watched, part confused and part fascinated, as Junkrat tore and poked at his arm until a few wires were freed.

 

This up close, and in this situation, Junkrat seemed almost like a different person. There was no high-pitched giggling, no erratic twitching and, thankfully, no explosions. Junkrat was... almost calm as his fingers deftly uncovered parts of Jesse's arm, a look of concentration on his face that almost made Jesse forget where they were.

 

"An' now we just need a little juice for it..." Junkrat mumbled as he pulled out what looked like a D.I.Y taser, holding it to the wires and...

 

A large spark flared, almost making Jesse recoil. "Done!" Junkrat announced triumphantly. "Try it now," he urged, voice almost soft as he gave Jesse an expectant look. Jesse tried flexing his hand, smiling as every digit responded to his will.

 

"Well I'll be..." he murmured. He did note that the movement was sluggish and not as flexible as it usually was, but it was a great improvement over having frozen fingers. Junkrat gave a little laugh.

 

"S' not fixed, but it'll do until we get back to base." Junkrat smiled, and Jesse couldn't help but wonder how his smile was so _wide_ , as he grabbed his launcher and peeked over the cover. "I'll fix ya up proper when we do," he finished and...

 

Jesse stared at the younger man. Had Junkrat just _winked_ at him?

 

Another smile, even wider this time, before Junkrat slipped out of cover and proceeded to launch his bombs in seemingly random directions, cackling like the madman he was all the while.

 

Jesse flexed his hand one more time. He was ready to go out there once more.

 

He owed a certain sniper a bullet.

  



End file.
